The Bizarre Life of Rena
by JosieBosies
Summary: Left with no memories of her past caused by a should-be fatal hit-and-run, Rena was only left with a little of her old life's possessions. She was quickly adopted by the Swans who had taken her to the hospital. Rena noticed she was not entirely human with frustrating talents. May a simple move in to Forks with Bella and Rena's father bring all her answers?
1. Chapter 1

The Bizarre Life of Rena

Chapter one: Settling

Rena's worn black converse thudded over the wood planks of her room as she made her way past the door and into the empty hallway. Everywhere she looked the house was void of furniture, personal items and the pictures that used to be on the walls were gone. With her, she carried her gym bag stuffed with her clothes slung over her shoulder. She sighed before moving on, swinging the front door open. When she passed the door outside, warm air blew at her. She grabbed the black squared sunglasses hanging from her grey AC/DC shirt and put them on. Immediately Rena started looking for her sister—looking for her familiar pale face.

Rena Mary Swan, that's all she knew about her past—that her name was Rena and surprisingly her middle name, Mary. She is the adopter daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. They were just a young couple with a five year old Bella when they happened to take Rena to the hospital. Rena had lost her memories of her past life from a fatal car accident that should've killed her. Renee took a liking to poor Rena and they Swans adopted her. Rena had quickly fitted into the family and loved her adopted parents like her real family, though Rena supposed it was because they were—so far—her only family. As time grew on Rena and her sister Bella were attached to the hip; where one was, the other wasn't far. Rena was a bright little child and this surprised Charlie and Renee. Though they encouraged her to skip a few grade early, Rena declined the offer and instead stayed in her normal grade not willing to depart from Bella. So Rena grew up being artistically talented with well, art and have a deep veneration for the violin.

Rena for some reason as a child was more grown up but not so much as to call herself a small version of an adult. Rena at a young age started taking up small jobs like occasionally a lemonade stand when it got too hot in phoenix, Arizona. She would later on as she got older take care of pets, walk them, and then do other odd ends to save up money. Mostly Rena would get plentiful tips for her cute innocent appearance as a child, and Rena knew how to widen her eyes just right to melt the adults. Rena accumulated a grand amount of money to shop for the more expensive clothes her parents couldn't get for her. She would sneakily buy Bella some too while she could. Bella put up a fight for Rena spending her hard earned money on her.

"Bella?" Rena called running her hand through her neck-length honey blonde hair. Her hair was down in soft waves in a newly cut long bob. She wanted a new look since her sister and her were having a new start, a new living arrangement, and a new school.

"Over here," Bella's soft voice said from Rena's right. Bella had a naturally beauty to her. She was a plain sort of beauty. Her dark brown hair was a bit past her shoulders. A nice oval shaped face with pink thin lips and her thin nose. Bella's chocolate brown eyes blinked up at Rena since Rena was five' six, taller than Bella.

Rena was a big contrast to Bella's looks. She heart-shaped face, upturned nose, plump lips. While Bella's body was a soft but slender, Rena's had defined curves and athletic—due to her playing sports. Rena was by all means gorgeous—inhumanly gorgeous. She didn't like it because she never liked being noticed by hungry hormonal boys. Bella had pale skin that didn't fit in with the other tanned residents of Arizona—Rena had a light tan. Rena never flaunted herself around. She liked the quite silence of reading. She of course had a personality but she didn't like having many friends. She always felt different, like she wasn't a part of the whole group. But she did have a reason to think that because she _was_ different.

From an early age Rena could see the past though object and even from just hearing about it. When she was little it was hard for her to control and she would go into a blank state where she was thrown into past vision. It gave her massive head aches as she struggled to control them. Rena's solution was to limit skin contact against skin, and object. She always carried gloves around with her, to put on when the time arose to. She could control looking into the past when people talked about certain thing that made her jump to the past. All she did was to not think too hard about what they were saying. Another freak thing Rena could do was found purely by accident. She was nine at the time and her mother took Bella and her to the park. It was there that Rena found out she could control people's bodies. Though she found out by accident on a dog. She swore to never to do that again. Rena never told anyone about her strange abilities, not even Bella. She was afraid to. She didn't want to be called a freak. She liked it how it was now. It was always just… Bella and Rena—two peas in a pod. Just like she liked it.

"What are you doing?" Rena asked amused when she saw Bella heading her way with a Parka in a little pot in her hand.

"It's a carry-on. I wanted to take a little piece of home with us." Bella gave her a grimace, though Rena thought she meant to smile. Rena knew all too well that Bella really didn't want to leave; she was just putting on a brave face for them.

"We don't have to go, you know." Rena said suddenly. She didn't want Bella to be miserable.

Bella shook her head. "No, no, I know how much you want to see Charlie." Then she added, "I want to go."

Rena raised an eyebrow. Bella was a terrible liar. Before Rena couldn't comment on Bella's lack of lying skills, Phil Dwyer—Rena's stepfather—shouted for everyone to get a move on, but in a polite way. Rena's mother was driving them to the airport. The day was pleasant and the heat dropped, leaving a nice mid-seventies temperature. Seeing the blue cloudless sky and desert scenery, Rena felt a tiny slip of sadness. Bella and Rena negotiated on staying with their father in Forks, Washington.

The second plane ride to reach Forks was just as boring as the first. Rena spent both times sleeping or at least trying to. Bella was reading her favorite book for both rides. Rena didn't talk to her. She let her have her silence knowing that she needed it. The hour in the car to Forks was dull. Rena completed on if it was worse than the first plane ride to Seattle. When they arrived in Port Angeles, it was raining. The damp air seemed like the ocean. Dark grey clouds hung over the sky; not a trace of blue in the sky.

When Rena saw her father waiting for them with the cruiser, her gut twisted and shocks of happiness poured out from her. It must have been tangible because her father smiled at her. Rena all but flew into her dad's arms. Rena sniffed.

"Rena?" The warm affection leaked into the single word of her name as he said it.

While it was only when Bella and her were fourteen, that Bella stopped going at summer. Rena had been accepted into a science program at the time and it took up all her summertime since it was held at New York. She hadn't seen him for three full years. She pulled away and allowed him to give Bella a one-armed hug. Both Swans were awkward while doing so making Rena have to hide her smile. The two were so alike in terms like this.

Rena had to squeeze the rest of her bags in along with Bella's into the trunk. Rena had more than Bella so reluctantly Bella allowed Rena to sit on bag only on her lap so Rena wouldn't be uncomfortable. Rena didn't pay attention to Bella and their father conversation. She was fixed on the greenery blanketing the trees and ground. It was so beautiful here. That was one of many things Rena missed. As a kid Rena spent most of her time in the woods. Her father or Bella had no awareness of this of course. She didn't want them to tell her no. She could easily find her way back home anyways.

She stayed in some sort of trance staring out at the different types of greens. Her eyes capturing at the details. That was until Bella elbowed her. Her head snapped to Bella so fast that her slanted bangs had whipped her in the face. She repositioned them back on the right side of her face before narrowing her eyes at her sister. "What?" Bella tilted her head at their father direction and Rena understood then. Her father had asked her something but she was too busy looking out the window. "What?" she redirected her question to her father?

Charlie cleared his throat before repeating his question again. "So how was that science thing of yours?"

"Oh, it was great! The scientist there had great argumentations on quantum mechanics. We had big discussions on why gravity so much weaker than the other essential forces. Because let's face it—a small fridge magnet is plenty to generate an electromagnetic force grander than the gravitational pull exerted by Earth. Which we probably don't feel the full effect of gravity because a chunk of it extents to extra dimensions—which do by the way exist," she prattled.

Her father and sister blanked out on her again like always when she went on about something they couldn't understand. Charlie blinked, his eyes still on the road. "Uh…that's great then."

The rest of the ride was filled with silence until they made it to their father's house. It was still the same old three-bedroom house. It used to be two only but their dad had another restroom and bedroom made for Rena. For some reason, Rena felt moving here was going to change her life one way or another. When the police car parked, she was already unbuckling herself and grabbing as much of her bags she could. She gave the others still in the car a quick goodbye before she managed to grab her own pair of house keys given by her father earlier and was in the house. She was strangely feeling tired. It must have been the new change of atmosphere that had done it for her. She dropped all her bag in the corner of her room and decided she would finish unpacking tomorrow.

Before they even moved, Rena had her room redone preliminary for her arrival. Her small twin bed was gone and changed to a full bed covered in the lightest shade of blue silk covers. Her room was Victorian styled. Her bed's headboard centered against the wall. A baby blue Victorian window seat was against the foot of her bed. The white dresser was on the right side of her room near the window that gave a full view of the forest. On the other side near the door stood her wooden Victorian computer desk. Unlike Bella, Rena didn't but a dinosaur computer, she bought the Apple MacBook.

Rena sighed, there were more bags of clothes on the floor along with boxes of other stuff. Honestly, Rena brought more than her sister did. She slipped off her shoes and flung off her tee, leaving only her black undershirt on. A knock on her door disrupted her from all but leaping on her bed.

"Rena?" It was Bella.

Rena bit her lip, hoping whatever it was Bella wanted would be something small so she could go to sleep. Then the guilt settled in. Here she was going to sleep when her sister was obviously grieving about leaving Arizona and their mom. "Yeah, Bells?"

It was silent for a minute before she asked, "Are you going to sleep already?"

"Um, yes I was, why, do you need something?"

"No, no, uh, never mind."

"Are you sure?" Rena asked uncertain.

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight then."

"Okay, night." Rena said sitting on her bed. When she heard Bella's door slam shut she clicked her tongue. Making an 'whatever' face, she got in her covers.

She had a feeling she already knew what Bella was going to really ask her. She could hear Bella's sniffling from inside her room. Sometimes she hated her acute hearing. Swallowing and turning on her side to face the window. She watched the rain start to fall again for the second time today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's idea but my own OC and anything else not pertaining to Twilight. Though if I could—Jacob, Jasper, and Edward would be all mine. *Sighs* So sad…**

_This story has a mash-up of both the book and movie in it. Might have more of the Twilight movie as the story proceeds. I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I would love it if you could tell me if I made any mistakes and if you could, please review. Thanks!_

Bizarre life of Rena

1 Aching Recognitions

Rena woke up before the sun could even light the sky with its brilliance. Although Rena wondered if this town would ever have a sunny day. It was the customary accurate alarm clock within her body that woke her every morning at the same time; it was unsettling that her body would do that all the time. Though not as upsetting as her peculiar appetite consisting of feeding on human blood. The first time she figured this out was the following week after her adoption. It was an unfamiliar territory that Rena suspected wasn't before her head trauma accident. It was like walking for the first time all over again but at the same time as innate as breathing. Her discoveries lead her down to researching for years until she came to a close with her predicament. She carefully considered what she was considering herself as, along with the evidence. She was faster than the average human: stronger, nimble, flexible, smarter, and impeccable senses with supernatural talents.

The revelation of her being a vampire was found by a simple book on ancient mythology and folklore. The information was helpful and convincing but it never could help aid her with guidance and she had to learn based on what she knew herself and practice. It never helped with her 'talents' especially the Retrocognition visions she deals with just a simple touch of an object or person; it gave sporadic apparitions like she was really there experiencing it. Her other ability was frightening and she was content with not consolidating that _curse_.

Rena found out that what she referred to as 'Human kibble', less appetizing but all the more benign. Though feeding was still vital to her health—mentally and physically. She hated that no matter how much she tired, some dark animalistic part of her enjoyed the hunts. Every single victim of hers names were carved into her mind bringing her more and more shame. It's not like she murdered them—though there were close calls—but it was a war between instinct and ethics. One decent gain that came from being what she was is that the memory loss inflicted from a single bite that she could choose to do when she wanted. It only took ten minutes of the victims' memories during her feeding so they wouldn't recall what Rena did. She wasn't so sure if that was one of the many gifts vampires. Admittedly, she nothing on how to spot a vampire or how they really are since the internet data could be false.

Rena found that when she didn't feed at least once a three weeks she would suffer headaches, nausea, violent emotions, and intense famine that eventually would've led to someone innocent dying. And she rather not have more guilt on her conscious. Rena only experienced this once and Bella got the brunt of her anger, which she repetitively apologized for an entire week. Bella grew annoyed with it and demanded her to stop and then quelled her guilt. She never wanted feel that extreme burning feeling that was like blazing fire, leaving her throat parched and her own body weighing her down. She figured she was different than regular vampires. She was a heteroclite; abnormal didn't even begin to describe her case.

Rena's throat was dry right now. She hadn't fed for three weeks; mostly because she was too busy with packing and couldn't find the right time to hunt. The Phoenix Arizona's hospitals were starting to see similar cases of memory loss from patients. Her eyes got darker as the longer she disregarded feeding, a deep-set color of dark mossy green.

Rena sighed before shaking her head like it would physically shove her troubling thoughts away. Rena methodically started her daily morning activities that went in a simple order of making her bed, changing out of her nighttime clothes, brushing her teeth then brushing her hair, and for added comfort, she would eat something small to end any suspicions from her family. This all happened with minutes with her speed. Bella would complain about how fast she got ready, saying it wasn't fair.

There was exactly one hour left before her sister and she would have to leave for school. Rena was getting queasy. Her throat was itchy and torrid. She felt dehydrated. Rena wondered if she should wake Bella up but thought better of it. She didn't want Bells to throw a poorly aimed pillow at her.

Rena grabbed her trendy black trench coat and laid it on her left arm before going to grab her leather studded backpack. She only held essentials needed for school in there: A simple plain binder ready to be doodled on, mechanical pencils, wide-ruled paper, and two pens in two different colors. The only other object in there was a worn-out leather clasped sketch journal and her wallet. She faintly wondered if she had some obsession with leather. The journal was one of her most prized possessions. She had this in a backpack along with two pairs of clothes. She could tell a lot by just the clothes. They looked expensive for just kid clothes which led her to believe her old family was well-off. The sketches found in the journal held no personal information but a short sweet written paragraph on the back of the front cover.

Rena slung the backpack over her back and paused at the white dresser. She eyed the small metal oval-shaped box. It was a vintage silver-plated jewelry box. The small box was beautifully designed with lion head on each four legs, and the cover had a scroll design on the border of the hinged cover. She engraved _Rena Mary Swan_ in elegant cursive the in middle. The shiny silvery look was enduring and she usually was found on her bed carefully cleaning it with a soft cloth until it shined luminously. She opened the box with a free hand, peering inside. The interior was lined with dark blue flocked cloth, so soft to the touch that Rena wouldn't stop touching it sometimes. Inside was her only other past life possession; laying in the middle of the box was her pendant necklace from when she was a child. The pendant consisted of a hand on top of a lion with three trefoils under the lion. She at first didn't get what it meant but she guessed the lion meant strength but the other two were unidentified yet. She figured it was her family's crest. The pendant was a glossy, glasslike resin casting. It was only one and a half inches long and one inch wide. The pendant was made of silver in an ornate Gothic Victorian frame with a bail. She had to but another silver chain to replace to shorter one as she grew older.

She tried to find any family with a crest like this online. It was a lost cause. She couldn't find even a tad bit of information that deals with the crest. She gave up after so many years of chasing tracking down nothing. Either this family of hers was really private or not widely known. Otherwise she would was at least found _something_. It grated on her nerves. She gave up on finding her family five years ago and focused on her life with her new family.

Rena grasped the thin chain of the pendant necklace and put it on, tucking it under her top. She walked out of her room, closing her door slowly to not disturb Bella and her father. She quickly stepped down the stairs at a human pace. She moved into the kitchen and took a seat at the small table near the window. She placed her trench coat on the chair next to her and stared out the window in a state of boredom.

Thick grey fog masked Rena's view of outside but she knew the sun was out already. That meant Bella should be almost about be done with getting ready. Rena hoped she would at last see the sun for a brief moment. She loved Forks but she loved the sun just as much. She continued to watch the mist swirl around before a door closing caught her attention.

Footsteps were heard as they went down the stairs, a slight clumsy step in them. She predict who it was before she emerged. Bella came into the kitchen without a word and set herself on making breakfast for herself and their dad. Rena closed her eyes and listened to the sizzling. The smell wafting towards her made her wrinkle her nose a little. Human kibble was appetizing to an extent but sometimes it wasn't. She leaned forward on her elbows and rested her chin in her hand, eyes still closed.

She started to hum _fix you_from her all-time favorite band called _Coldplay_. She absolutely loved them and hoped to one day go to a concert. She still has a little crush on Chris Martin, the singer was quite attractive. Her humming was not one note off. She always had a mellow singing voice and enjoyed singing older songs from the 20s. She had a rich interest in all genera's of music except country. Country music never caught her attention.

"Do you want anything to eat Rena?"

"No thanks. I ate an apple." Rena turned down her offer. Although her eyes were still closed, she could tell Bella had a hand on her hip, eyebrows raised; a sign of sisterly asserting.

"Only an apple?"

"Yes, it was verily delicious too." She felt the need to mention.

"Rena… you," she sighed then, giving up on her tenacious sister. Rena smirked in triumph.

"Good morning girls," Their father said in acknowledgment as he sat across from Rena.

Both teens greeted him the same. Bella placed his food in front of him and sat down next to Rena with her plate of eggs, toast and bacon. Rena opened her eyes and watched Bella eat with her eyes on the bacon. Bella rolled her eyes and gave her one of her bacons. Rena thanked her before wolfing it up like it was the last piece of meat on earth. Only Human kibble she couldn't resist was meat specifically bacon. She was a meat lover—something she thinks is her more humanly part of her.

Rena went into her room to get her iPod Nano. Just recently these started to take over the Mini Ipods and Rena bought one just to test it out. Now she had too many songs to download anymore. Maybe she should buy a second? For backup maybe? When Rena went back down stairs Bella was already waiting for her. Their dad must have left already since she heard no other heartbeats except her own somewhat slower one and Bella's. It was strange—hearing her own heartbeat when she wanted to. Sometimes she would use her own heartbeat to lull her to sleep when she couldn't for the life of her doze off.

Bella put on her awful brown coat and was out the door. Rena threw her trench coat on and stepped over the threshold. She automatically drew back and almost groaned. It was drizzling outside, and even though she wouldn't get saturate with rain, she didn't want her hair to mess up. She sighed when Bella urged her on with her hand. She quickly ran to the passenger door. Her black bowed ballet flats skillfully avoiding the puddles. She knew she was underdressed for this weather but she couldn't care less. When Bella started up her truck, it roared to life noisily.

"This truck is—" Rena trailed off at Bella's noticeably narrowed eyes. She released a sheepish laugh and looked away from her sister. "It's so…nice. Very good! Brilliant really…" She finished. Bella smiled.

When they made it to Forks High School, Rena blanched. It didn't really look like one for starters. The school was essentially a bunch of buildings. _Yay, Rena, look, it's your new life…_

Rena slumped in the seat. "How about we skip school just this once Bella?"

"Charlie would be on us in a heartbeat," Bella said as she parked in front of a building with a sign saying _Front Office_.

Rena sighed then brightened considerably. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. There was still new friends to make. Rena opened the passenger door to the truck and slammed it shut. She walked with a little skip in her step. When she stepped inside the office, she noticed how small it was—like a tiny box but maybe that's just her exaggerating. The waiting area held a couple of padded foldaway chairs. The carpet was an ugly ocher color and Rena found the loudly ticking clock aggravating. This office required some assistance _pronto_. Rena let Bella get their schedules from a very plump, auburn woman. She ignored the woman telling them their classes and helping with routes to their classes. Rena was bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently. When the woman finished, Rena grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her out of the office.

"Finally," Rena said exasperated and climbed back into the truck. "She was taking forever."

"Everyone takes forever in your eyes." Bella smiled faintly. Rena nodded, and they did. That's why she never paid them her mind. No one could really know when someone was truly honest.

It took a while before Bella finally parked. All the cars here were bland or old. Well, expect for one but Rena was too busy watching the students bumbling around in their own distinct groups. There wasn't that many student here, even counting Bella and her. She could hear Bella's heart pick up pace as she stared out the window at the throng of scattered students. Rena placed her hand on top of Bella's in concern.

"Bella are you going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

Bella was looking down at their schedules now. She bit her lip before mumbling, "We only have English together."

"Oh," Rena said solemnly, twirling a finger through a lock of golden hair. Not once had her glossy hair rumple from her constant twirling. It seems like life was throwing clusters of lemons at them this week. "Can I see my schedule?"

Bella handed Rena hers and Rena scanned through her classes, teachers and building numbers. She already memorized it. "Well, we would've had government together but the teachers are different." Rena pointed the out. Moving from building to building would be frustrating. She needed to buy an umbrella soon, for when it rains badly one day. They were lucky enough to only have it sprinkling as it was.

Rena pushed her papers into the side pouch of her bag where her iPod Nano was put. She waited for Bella to calm her nerves before they both headed into the first period. Rena hated that she would have to watch Bella tumble through school. She still remembered hearing her crying yesterday when she thought no one would here. She just hoped Bella would get through this. Bella was… as delicate a snowflake. Only the simplest touch and you destroy it. You blow on it, it thaws. When it touches the earth, it ceases to exist. Pretty fragile if someone was to ask Rena and that's how she felt about Bella.

Rena wished she had a hood like Bella does. She kept her head sheltered by her hands, trying to keep her hair away from the rain. Rena stood out from all the pale faces with her alluring pastel olive face. She might not have been like Bella, who wanted to blend into the crowds, but Rena didn't like people staring at her like she was some sort of artifact. When both girls rounded the cafeteria, building three was effortlessly found. Bella was breathing was like a tiny rabbits caught in a snare. Rena had to ease her with soothing rubs on her shoulder. "Jeez, Bella I'm going to be there with you."

Bella just gave a nod and exhaled a puff of air. Inside, the classroom was similar in size like the office. Rena had just taken her trench coat off and hung it next to her sisters and they already had the whole classes' attention. Bella blushed a surprisingly bright pink when the teacher, whom she recalled was Mr. Mason, had gaped at them. Not surprising considering the vast differences between both girls. One pale-face and chocolate brown haired, the other blonde and light olive skinned. He didn't make them introduce themselves to the relief of Bella and gave them a reading list then directed them on their merry way to the two desks in the back. They were still looking, the teacher—somehow— didn't think it was necessary for them to face the front instead of staring at the Swan sister's. Rena really didn't want to pay attention to the teachers' lesson. She already knew what he was instructing. She sat trying to ignore the glances the students kept sending her way. She looked over at Bella seeing her head down. Rena tried to suppress a warm smile at her sister's palpable discomfort. Bella was so different around others. When it was just them two, Bella was always talkative and laughing, but that might've been from Rena's engaging trivia and antics. Rena started to sing _Unfaithful_ by _Rihanna_ in four different languages as she stared at the ceiling.

The wail of the bell was like a gift from the heavens and then she thought about her gentle-minded sister who was going to be alone. Rena slowly got up and draped her backpacks strap on one shoulder. Her reading list was previously put in one of its pockets. She jerked her head to the door while looking at Bella. "Do you want me to walk you to your next class?"

But Bella never got to answer as a long-limbed Asian boy with black oily hair and zit problems interrupted her response. "You're Isabella and Rena Swan, aren't you?" Rena had to resist the urge to say "Nope not at all" to him but Bella gave her a stern look before looking to the ground. Ah, Bella, it's fascinating how she could be so maternal towards her but nervous towards others at the same time.

"Bella," Bella amended but a trace of frustration was there. Bella hated people calling her Isabella and wouldn't shy from correcting anyone about it. Sometimes Rena would call her by her full name to just annoying her. It was funny when she fluctuated different shades of red. People close to them shifted their gaze to them, listening for some gossip to spew to their other peers. Rena stuck to just giving him a pearly smile and nodding rendering him dumbstruck for a second.

"Where's your next class?" he asked. Rena instantly could tell he was the overly helpful kind of guy.

"Bella has Gov, with Jefferson, in six," Rena answered for her. She smiled encouragingly at Bella then said, "I'm going to go ahead and head to my class." Rena waved at them goodbye and took her trench coat off the hook at the door and placed it on before going outside.

It was raining now, not drizzling like before and Rena had to block the rain from wetting her hair with her backpack. She knew she should've stayed with Bella since she was heading the same way but she'd rather not talk to that Eric. She overheard him saying his name to Bella as she was just out the door. Rena hurried back to the cafeteria and slightly ran between students to the southern buildings near the gymnasium. When she reached her class she noticed she was early. There was no rows of hooks to place her coat so she just kept it on for now. The teacher, Mrs. Armstrong, was in her midyears. She smiled at Rena a stretched her spindly arms to sign her slip.

"Thank you," Rena said before taking her slip. She stayed at her desk and twisted her backpacks strap. "Mrs. Armstrong, do you have any preferences as to where I should sit?"

"Oh, yes," She said scanning around the room before setting her eyes on a preferable spot. "Why don't you sit next to Edward, Edward would you please raise your hand?"

Rena was surprised. She could've sworn she was the first here. _Well, good observation skills. _Rena was always first to class in her old school. Well, expect for her fourth period class with Mr. Williams. It would always make her day when he wanted to count her tardy because she always made it to class right when the bell rang. It was a repeating failure since the whole class was there to say she made it on time. She was sure he was basking in joy at her transfer. Rena turned her head to the student and stared in disbelief. The guy was handsome; he went above the movie star handsome. His skin was pale but perfect and flawless. He had dark, purplish circles under his eyes, his pitch black eyes were on her for a fleeting second before they were on something else as he put his hand down.

His very presence gave her a sense of familiarity and her head was pounding as if trying to force her to remember—like she was supposed to know him. His hair was an unusual shade of both bronze and auburn in a casual disarray. From where he was at the back she could see his build was slender, yet still quite muscular. He looked bored, even as she was a new student. The latest juicy news of the town. Rena was grateful he wasn't ogling her like the others.

Rena took her very dark green eyes off his and blinked at her backpack in her hand. She raised it up as she walked towards the back of the class. The front was wet with rain and droplets fell to the ground. She creased her eyebrows together and shook it; more drops plummet to the floor. She made a face. "Stupid rain." She dumped it onto the floor being careful about it knowing her sketch book was in there. She stripped off her coat and rested it on the back of her chair. Her mid-thigh chambray colored skater skirt flowed with her movements. The gracefully woven pearly top was tucked in her skirt and had a rounded neckline showing her delicate pale olive collar bone, the gunmetal tube beads and diamond-like rhinestones adorned each side of the sleeveless top sparkling to perfection. As Rena sat down, students started piling in and straightaway their probing eyes were on her. Some student—predominantly the males—had lust in their eyes, staring greedily at her figure.

_Damnable hormonal teenagers_, Rena thought to herself then gave an ironic smile, _Shouldn't I consider myself likewise? Perhaps, if I was more hormonal. _An ache in her throat diverted her thoughts. She was _so_ thirsty. Some water would be nice to have right now, to quash her hunger for something she'd not want to think about. Rena focused on repeating an Italian lullaby in her mind throughout class. Rena tapped her fingers to the beat of the lullaby as the class droned on. She kept glancing at Edward not even being modest about it. His face just kept nagging her mind.

Over the span of twelve years, Rena learned to trust her instincts. It was easy to when they always helped guide her. It was a natural behavior. They were a prerequisite to effective survival. Her instincts helped her form a connection between her mind, heart, and body—it was through instincts that gave her stability. And these instincts were reacting to Edward but not in the way she expected. She kept her mind blank, something she felt like she needed to do. While her mind was blank, deeper into her innermost thoughts she was deliberating on talking to him but dissuaded. He seemed withdrawn as it was.

When the bell rang, Rena jumped out of her seat nippily and jammed all her stuff into her backpack just as fast and was out of the door in record time. The next class was a senior class, Physics with Mr. Banner. Rena personally asked for this when they transferred schools. She was early to class like before.

So far Mr. Banner hadn't made her introduce herself. The period went on as normal though. The lesson was an introduction to circuits, which she already knew. A classmate caught Rena's attention from her peripheral vision. He only had her attention because of his chalky skin. He was sitting in far edge of the class in the back like her. She considered that he was at least six foot two, or three? His body was muscular but still lean. He was just as inhumanly beautiful like Edward but Rena felt no attraction to him what so ever. His honey blonde hair was the exact hue as hers. That jarred her. Rena could feel a sense of Déjà vu creeping along her mind and her whole body radiated confusion, curiosity, and a tinge of perturbed. As if sensing her eyes on him, he glanced at her before looking at his desk, eyebrows furrowed. What was with all this recognition but not entirely knowing why?

Rena's headache was getting worst. The dull ache from last period was now throbbing. Rena closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. She wanted to go home, and utmost significantly—though she felt guilty at the eagerness of it—feed. Rena sighed and took her journal out and decided to take notes. She used the two different colored pens to add effect. She was engrossed on decorating the notes to alleviate her pain. Some classmates who thought it was worth taking the risk introduced themselves. Rena ostensibly seemed abstracted but she was paying attention to what they said assiduously. They huffed and turned away childishly, assuming she wasn't listening. Rena amused, smiled when they did.

What she noticed was the blonde sitting across from her at the edge was looking at her… and he didn't stop either. At first, she presumed he was just staring past her at something else. But when she turned to look at him, his eyes sliced hers. She froze up like a statue. She tried to lift an eyebrow at him, to see if he would be modest and stop but she just couldn't. Her headache was hammering once more and once more she had to force the pain back to focus. By then he was listening to Mr. Banner's lesson but for some insoluble reason… she knew he wasn't.

When the bell buzzed ending Physics class, Rena packed up slowly this time and almost bumped into the honey blonde boy but he sidestepped her. Rena blushed at practically pulling a Bella. Her headache was disrupting her coordination and awareness immensely. He was scrutinizing her, every inch of her face—like he was trying to figure something out—contemplating something. Rena gave him a rushed apology before she hurried away from him and to her bemusement—the headache was gone. Rena was starting to suspect something but placed her theory away for later processing.

Gym was torture. The coach made her change into hideous gym clothes and proceeded in making her play volleyball. She liked sports but her headache was back. Gym and pain didn't mix well. She tried her best but was sent to the bleachers—to her relief—and instead watched the game. Edward was in this class. He was talking to a girl just as pale as him. The teenagers' tresses of inky black hair were framing her face outwards: short and spiky but fitted her nature. The girl had a pixie-like, very graceful looking face and petite body. Rena could see many of the same features she had as the pixie girl did; it was frighteningly similar in certain ways. Her Cupid's-bow red lips surrounded her small mouth with perfect alabaster teeth that were smiling at Edward. Edward was talking to her. If Rena's pain wasn't so bad she would've been apprehensive about his lips moving too quick for humans. He glanced her way for a split second and the girl glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes would flicker to where Rena was every few minutes. Her dark eyes painted with worry but it could've been Rena's overly fanciful imagination. She got to change ten minutes early and when the bell signaled, she was gone.

Rena reached the lunchroom with only a small set of student barley getting their lunch. She pondered on whether to get lunch or not. She decided on grabbing lunch to ease her hunger pains. She found Bella coming in with another girl by her side. "Hey Bells."

Bella smiled genuinely at her sister. "Hey, Rena, um, this is Jessica." She introduced the girl next to her.

"Hello," Rena greeted politely to her sister new friend.

"Oh, hi Rena." Jessica smiled though Rena believed it was a little fake.

"I'll, uh, wait for you." She told them as she lifted her tray up for them to see. "Where are you guys going to sit?"

Jessica pointed the table out to her and she walked leisurely to it. Her tray clattered on the table as she sat down. Only three minutes went by and Rena stabbed at the steamed carrots with a fork. Since she was bored to death, she started shifting through people conversations for entertainment.

"Did you see the new students, the Swan sisters?" A black haired boy said at his table from across the cafeteria.

"Yeah, and that Rena girl was so rude. I was trying to talk to her and she ignored me…_me_!" The student from Physics said at their table, a girl this time. She remembered her, Lexi. That was her name. Lexi was right. Rena did ignore her. That was because Lexi was so presumptuous and she couldn't stand a single second hearing her infuriating voice.

Rena snorted. "Sorry if I don't fawn over your hair." she said so low no one around her could here.

Then one conversation in particular caught her interest. "Who are they?" It was Bella's voice.

Rena blinked at her sister. They must have got here as she was too busy listening in on other conversations. The girl sitting next to Jessica introduced herself as Angela Weber. Rena smiled at her sincerely. The girl was so kind-hearted. Angela was the one who answered Bella's question. "The Cullens."

Jessica, looking excited as ever to gossip, half-whispered, "There, um, Doctor and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like, a few years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves." Angela added. Rena heard the door open up and saw a couple walk in hand-in-hand. If it was possible, the female seemed more so lovely than any woman on the planet. Her wavy blonde hair fell down to her back in the middle and the guy was big and was muscled like he lived in a gym and only ate fruits and vegetables' and maybe on Thanksgiving—if he was lucky—got to eat one M&M for dessert. Rena snorted at the ridiculous thought.

Jessica turned back towards Bella. "Yeah, cause their all together," She paused to add effect. "Like together-together." She stared at Bella seriously like it was imperative that Bella knew. "Um, the blonde one, that's Rosalie Hale and the big dark haired guy, Emmett…they're like a thing. I'm not even sure if that's illegal."

"Jess, there not actually related," Angela said in their defense.

"Yeah, but they _live_ together. It's weird," she said glancing discreetly at them. She sneaked a glance to her right at another Cullen couple, the girl from gym talking to Edward and the honey blonde from Physics. "Okay, the little dark haired girl is Alice, she's _really_ weird."

Rena watched as the blonde guy twirled Alice around. She munched on a bland carrot and retorted for Alice's defense, "That was very rude to say. You can't judge on image."

Jessica shrugged before going on. "And she with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

Alice put her hand on Jasper's arm and smiled—as if hearing Rena defend her. Jessica was right though, Jasper did look like he was in pain. Something about his expression looked like he was holding back, and looked… hungry. Rena shook her head in denial at some thought that came across her mind. Not even paying attention to what she was saying, she said, "The look so familiar to me, like I know them, but... I don't. _That's_ weird."

The others stared at her in confusion but Rena was too busy staring at the couple. When she said that they had turn her way as if hearing her, but that was impossible because they were out of hearing range. Both were staring at her like Jasper had before but then Alice smiled at her and waved. Rena raised an eyebrow before waving back with her fork.

The other were too busy listening to Jessica to see the exchange. "Um, Doctor Cullen's like this foster-dad/matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said smiling jokingly to Jessica.

What Rena knew was alike amongst the Cullens was how supernaturally attractive they were, how they were all deathly pale, and eyes the same coal black with purple bags. "Well, unless you're pale, and so beautiful it hurts, it's not going to happen," Rena said amused.

"Who's he?" Bella inquired nodding at the entrance where Edward opening the door.

"I'm guessing that's Edward _Cullen_." Rena deduced. When she saw everyone eyeing at her once again she shrugged. "I have him for government and gym. But I didn't know his last name."

"Yeah, he's a Cullen." Jessica said a little breathlessly. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care you know." She laughed. _Oh but you _do_ care_, Rena sang in her mind. "So yeah, seriously like don't waste your time."

Bella turned back and shook her head. "Wasn't planning on it." But she still turned around.

Rena tittered softly, the sound was like wind chimes bringing some to the tablemates' attention to her. They looked like they've never been graced by a laugh such as hers before. Maybe being what she was enraptures peoples' attention so easily. Rena huffed. It was just a laugh, jeez. She peered at her sister again. She could already tell Bella wasn't going to really do that. It seems Edward and Bella were having one of those staring fests.

Rena had fifth period with Jessica Stanley. She'd sat with her during class. Jessica may have been only friends with her and Bella for popularity but she did use for. She talked to Rena about joining Volleyball and that she would _totally_ put in good word for her. She learned Jessica was team captain, she liked shopping of course, and a lot about the newest gossip around school other than Rena and her sister. She had Emmett Cullen in her last period. She officially hated all her periods with any of the Cullens because just like the others—except Rosalie—he looked at her sort of like he was anticipating for her to say or do something wrong. Did the Cullens find her perplexing or something? Perhaps she had one of those faces? Lie when you meet someone new you automatically know you're going to hate them.

After school Rena was waiting for Bella besides her truck. Rena's foot was tapping against the wet pavement in frustration. Every single persons scent was hitting her from all directions. Her throat was worst now. Burning—her throat was in a sense, burning now. She managed to ignore for so long but now…now it was noticeable. She was really pushing it when she came to school so starved. If she hadn't have just putted her hunger away like she did weeks ago she'd be fine now. Well, more fine than she was now. She barely coped it with Bella's sweet scent. Gods, Bella's was such a rich honeyed aroma. Bella was lucky Rena managed to become immune to her or Bella would've surely been gone. Rena winced at the thought of accidently killing Bella. She had to stop her hand from rubbing her throat time to time. Had to stop people from noticing her too speedy tapping foot. The frigid breezed did nothing what so ever. She had stopped breathing a few minutes ago. Everyone's heartbeat was loud against her ears. The blood pumping through their veins. A steady rhythmic pump. So sugary and enticing. Blood was very similar to drugs to a druggie. Blood, however, was much more potent and harder to escape from.

She could see Bella now. Her thirst momentarily forgotten. Something wasn't right. Bella's head was down. That wasn't it though. She looked like she was forcing herself to not cry. Rena's hunger was gone now—like it was never there. It hit Rena then; her sister managed to save Rena from murdering everyone in the parking lot. Her clumsy, persistent, shy sister stopped Rena.

"Bella?" Rena's voice was raspy. The sting was still there. She was only handling_ it_ now but soon she'd have to hunt. She'd have to go to Seattle. "Are you okay?"

Bella shook her head and unlocked the door to the driver's side. She reached across to unlock the passenger's door then started the truck. Rena sighed, her movements lethargic. She stumbled into the seat. Bella was too distraught to see her sister's very odd actions. It seems today was a bad day for both sister's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Just a warning, this story is rated M for a reason. There will be sexual parts later on in the story, along with darker parts. This story is focused on Rena, who doesn't have control of her thirst, she can only hold back for so long. This is about Rena and her struggles with being 'normal'. This chapter is pretty dark in the beginning and she gets a bit depressed. So just a little heads up if you don't like stories like that. Also on Rena, she is different from regular Vampires which will be told later on and as you can tell she has two gifts instead of one like other vampires. It'll hopefully make sense later on.**

"If ever there was in the world a warranted and proven history, it is that of vampires: nothing is lacking, official reports, testimonials of persons of standing, of surgeons, of clergymen, of judges; the judicial evidence is all-embracing."

~ Jean Jacques Rousseau ~

Bizarre life of Rena

3 Shake it Out

Rena was panicking and calm at the same time. Was that even likely? Her heart was pounding despite the exhaustion that consumed her. It was two at night and while that never was a problem before it was now. Without feeding, Rena's body was tiring. Her ears were ringing so loud she couldn't hear the nocturnal animals prancing about through the towering trees and earth surrounding her. Her throat ached so horribly that she wanted to puke. She wasn't so sure about going out to hunt in the city. If she did she would for sure kill the innocent. She felt delusional and jumped at every shadow that lurked in the forest. She was so hungry. _I will not kill anyone…Right? _Rena paced so fast around a large rock that she didn't move any of the leaves near it. The moon was shining on her making her skin glow dimly. She couldn't hunt now; she would hurt someone.

Rena counted her steps as she paced. Twenty… twenty-one… twenty-two… she never lost count despite the fact that she didn't consciously do it. She couldn't help it, the numbers just appeared in her mind.

Just a simple bite. That's all she needed. In a few more minutes she would be ready to go to Seattle. She would just have to face the judgments of her guilty conscious later. No… she couldn't fight this any longer. She was going to have to go _now. _She learned better than to fight it this long. It would just make things worse.

Her breathing increased as she flitted through the trees, ducking under braches and leaping over small ravines. Everything was moving slower than her now. The forest around her was so alive but she could care less. Her exhaustion didn't slow her down now. Her mind was set. Anyone in her way or was there at the scene of her crime was collateral damage. A mere blip in her hunt; a fine blip actually. More for her to feed from. She was close now. She could hear the honking from cars. Oblivious late night party goers laughing and stumbling around. The defenseless ones were always the best.

She waited impatiently. Her eyes darting around the entrance of a club across the street for the perfect one. Just one, only one. That's all she needed, right? Her left hand was on the wall, steadying her balance. Her breathing was loud. Small white puffs coming from her mouth. Her bare feet standing on broken glass. She held her breath then, a man came out of the doors. His scent wafting over to her. She inhaled, he smelled of butterscotch. Her left hand clenched tightly, taking a chunk off of the wall with her strength. She flitted over to the alleyway of the club and waited for the man to pass by. When he did she grasped his arm, catching his eyes.

She smiled a wicked smile. Her whole demeanor changing in an instant. She was the predator now… and he was her prey. He mistook her smile for something else entirely. She bit her lip seductively and made her sweet-like voice reeling him in. His drunken mind seeing nothing wrong with her attire or the situation. "Can you help a girl out here?"

The man was younger than she thought. He was at least in his mid-twenties, Rena thought, studying him. But his skin was sickly pale and brittle, stretched to tightly over his bones. His eyes diluted and red. He was a druggie. How _unfortunate_…

"What can I do for ya sweetcheeks?" his voice was too raspy for his age. A smoker too, huh? She pulled him into the alley. He followed her eagerly.

She turned around when they were far enough from prying eyes. She brought him to the darkest part of the alley. Only the moonlight shown giving the man enough light to see. She licked her lips hungrily and slowly pressed herself against him. His hand—unsurprisingly— went to her bottom. She leaned in a kissed him. She wanted to pull away but thought to at least let him have his last kiss ever before he died. His lips were peeling and chapped. The kiss felt wrong like every other witless oaf of a man she killed. She broke away from him and leaned into his ear while he groped her ample breast with no compunction. She gave no care to his actions and focused on his throat. She had plenty of men touch her when she was about to go for the kill. She never let them get too far. She asked her prey a very important question she asked every other victim. "What's your name?"

"David Simons," he slurred. His hands roaming over her.

Rena's lips curled up. A sadistic look in her eyes—the same look when she killed. Her hands slowly reaching up to his shoulder, one softly touching his throat. David shivered at her icy touch. Her body was cooler without feeding. She pulled on him roughly, pulled his face to hers, lowered her face to meet his. Her pink lips, soft lips. Pressing so tenderly at first. And then she kissed him harder.

David nearly toppled over her in surprise. She was so strong.

Rena kissed him so hard her teeth clashed into his at times. Kissing his cheek. His neck then. Kissing his neck as clouds moved over the moon. Kissing his neck as her hands clenched his shoulder painfully. He made a sound of pain like a squealing little rabbit caught in a trap. She was holding his shoulders and kissing his neck brutally now, excruciatingly. The smell of butterscotch too powerful now. The roaring of cars, the soft but icy pain of her lips, the ache—it all swept over David like a punch to his gut. It was the last thing he thought of before Rena bit into his neck mercilessly. He never had enough time to scream.

Blood poured into Rena's mouth like a river. She eagerly gulped down the warm sweet blood. She welcomed the delicious sugary liquid. She groaned into David's throat. His blood was so good, so empowering—the feeling of blood running down her throat. Rena wanted more of his blood. David's life was draining away with every swallow she took. Rena's hands tightened against his head and his blood was too succulent that Rena couldn't control her strength and she ripped his head off.

Rena growled in frustration. She did it again! She didn't control her strength and now she needed some more. David didn't satisfy her hunger. Rena threw David head to the ground and bit down on her tongue. She gazed down on David detached head unemotionally. Blood pour profusely from his head and neck. David's face forever frozen in terror. She smirked.

"Thanks for your help, David Simons," She said over her shoulder as she walked away from his body. She needed more blood. Rena flashed away for another unsuspecting poor should to drain from. Rena wouldn't be seen for some days.

Raindrops pattered softly against the roof as Rena roused from her sleep. A faint old metallic smell emitting from all around her. The blaring ringtone coming from her phone alerted her. Something quite noticeable to her was that she felt so energized—like she could run for months without stopping. She stood up shakily looking around the unfamiliar house. It was small. The dull walls painted with dry dark blood and furniture tattered. An even bloodier kitchen to her right. She raised a hand to her head. Her hair was surprisingly matted and hard with some dried clumps of hair stuck together. She put her hand back down fast. She didn't even want to know what _that_ was. There were some bodies lying on the floor in ruins. Different body part thrown around carelessly. Rena answered the call and lifted her phone up to her head.

"Hello?" Her voice was a bit shaky.

"Ren? Hey are you coming back home yet?" It was Bella.

"Coming back home yet." Rena repeated, confused.

Bella laughed. "Well, yeah, are you still at your friend's house, or are you on your way yet?"

"Friends?" Rena asked now. What was her sister talking about now?

"Okay, you defiantly are half-asleep," Bella said amused. "Rena don't you remember calling on Wednesday? You asked Charlie if you could stay at your friends for a couple of days because one of her parents died and you stayed with her missing school. I'm shocked Charlie even let you miss school, but well, it was for a good reason."

Rena realized then. She must have blacked out for a couple of days and was coherent enough from her bloodlust to call her dad and make up an excuse. Rena closed her eyes in shame. This happened only twice before. If she didn't feed in time she would literally blackout and couldn't remember anything for some time before the memories came back. Those days were horrible. The memories tormented her for days before she managed to break free from it. She wasn't looking forward to it. Rena looked at her right hand. It was upturned, she saw the blood of innocents crusting over her hand. Upon further examination, she saw that her clothes were drenched with dried up blood and her hair tangled with it. Rena's breathing increased. She did it again. She killed again. Rena's eyes closed in panic. Why did she not feed like she was supposed to? It was like she wanted for this to happen—like some sick part of her wanted her to go on rampage and slaughter. She feared it was the true Rena stuck locked up deep inside her, waiting to come out.

"Rena, hello?"

Rena jerked in surprise. She forgot she was on the phone with Bella. Her emotions were too overpowering for her. "Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm here." She said a tinge of guilt in her voice.

Bella sighed, "Well you're coming home today right?"

Rena nodded though Bella couldn't see it. "Yes, of course! I so am, so I-I need to get r-ready and all that." Rena tried to keep her voice happy.

Bella didn't reply for some seconds before she asked quietly. "Ren, are you okay?"

Rena swallowed, she didn't like lying to her father or Bella. Especially Bella, who Rena told everything to. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just you know…knew uh, my friends' grieving."

"Oh, well, tell her I'm sorry about her mother, okay?"

"Sure," Rena responded before hanging up on Bella. She checked the date. It was Sunday and she was at Seattle since Wednesday. Five days, Rena had been on rampage for _five_ days. She's never been out of it that long before. Rena listened for any beating hearts in the house and when she heard none she searched for the bathroom to take a much needed shower. She had to step over body parts along the way. The bathroom was small with only a toilet, sink, and shower. Rena didn't even dare a glance in the mirror. If she looked she knew she would break down then and there but it was ineffective because once she shredded her blood stained clothes and went into the scolding hot water she happened to glance down. All the dry blood on her and in her hair came running off leaving the shower floor red. Rena sat on the floor, numb. She didn't know whether to cry or not. Was it worth it? Why should she cry when she was the one who killed? Why should she when their families were worried and crying for their loss? Did she kill a family in this house? Is that there remains lying on the floor outside?

Rena shuddered a sigh. She wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked her head in. She did this. Not anyone else but her. She was a monster and as much as she tried she will always be one no matter how much she tried to fit in. That did it then. Rena sobbed, rocking back and forth. Her shoulders shake controllably. She remembered David Simmons now. She ripped his head off. How could she have been so inconsiderate with pushing away her feeding? She could have been perfectly fine now. She wouldn't have killed anyone then. No bad deed goes unpunished, Rena thought suddenly. That was it, right? He should punish herself for her wrongs. She should just wallow in this guilt like she deserved to. It was her fault. Rena let her tears wash away with the steaming water and stood up emotionlessly though inside her emotions were swirling whips against her heart.

Rena walked into her first period passively. She burned the house down to cover her tracks. The house she was in was much closer to Forks than she liked. It was a small cottage near the woods with no neighbors for miles. She remembered every one of their names now and their faces. She could see the alarm and utter fear in their eyes. She wished it would all go away but that wasn't likely to happen. When she arrived home Bella was waiting but she walked right pass her and slammed her door shut and stayed in her room staring at the wall all night. Bella knocked on her door worriedly but Rena said nothing. Charlie tried to talk to her in the morning but she just told Bella if they could leave already. She resorted to calling him Charlie in her head now; he wasn't her father. Of course she knew he wasn't really her father since she was adopted. Though it was easy to see she looked nothing like the Swans. When she finally admitted to herself of being a monster, a true nightmare she knew she needed to cut all string with her family, just to keep them from noticing. She came to close with it in lunch on her first day of school and after school.

English passed in a blur. That was only because Rena stared blankly ahead at nothing. It was disconcerting, but Bella left her alone. Rena had gone into this type of state only twice in her life, well from what she knew. Bella expected for her sister to go back to her usual self in a few days. Though it did nothing to soothe her worry.

No one even tried to talk to Rena throughout the day. Rena was giving off a dangerous vibe to the other humans around her except Bella. Yet, Bella still strayed from her sister seeing as Rena looked like she didn't want to be bothered. In Physics, Rena sat in her usual seat. One student had the audacity to ask Rena where she was last week but was put in his place by a fierce glare sent from her. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She felt like she was drowning in water and every time she went up for air to catch a break from her brooding, she was shoved right back into the deep.

She was sulking, and she knew it. Like a child whose parents said she did wrong, though to the child, nothing was wrong at all. However, the situation was different with Rena. She knew right from wrong but somewhere deep in her mind she knew feeding was right. The way she did it was wrong still.

Something Rena found curious in Physics that brought her out of sulking was the strange feeling during class. It was strange and she felt the sudden need to be… happy—like something in her wanted to be happy or was making her happy. Yes, it was very _strange_. When she left class, her depressing mood came back in full blast.

She wondered if all Vampires were this way. She never came across another of her kind so how would she know what they look like. Did they have certain distinctions that are visible? Rena speculated on weather her blood would be appealing to other vampires. As it was, Rena's blood circulation was slow due to her heart beating as slow as a humans asleep. Maybe her being the nameless type of vampire she was would ward them off… or not.

Gym class was a pain for her. She never opposed sports or running but she didn't really have the motivation to do anything related to having fun or talking in her wallowing mood. They had once again played volleyball. It seemed like the only game Couch Clapp made them play but who was Rena to say anything since she was gone most of last week. Rena wanted to go home already. She was starting to think coming to Forks was bad luck. Rena played volleyball half-heartedly. She kept her thoughts blank; she had done that the whole day surprisingly. Only small things came in then seeped out her mind. She changed back into her clothes robotically and left for lunch break.

She found Bella in the lunch line and made her way towards her. She tapped Bella on her shoulder. Bella turned around in surprise. She gave Rena a hesitant smile. Rena frowned. All this time she was ignoring Bella and D-Charlie like the plague and she never considered on how it would hurt their feelings. Rena sighed, rubbing her thumb across her necklaces pendant. "Um, hey."

"Hey," Bella smiled more assured now that Rena spoke.

"I, um, I'm going to skip lunch and just go outside, okay?" Rena said.

"Outside?" Bella said slowly. She flicked her eyes over to the windows then back to Rena. "It's cold out there."

"I'll be fine."

"Rena what if you get sick? No, just, you—please, don't go out outside." Bella finally stumbled out. Her face turning red for some weird reason. Rena had to smile at that. Bella, Rena sighed, her sweet sister.

"Alright," Rena submitted. She decided to leave her pendant out of its usual place tucked in her shirt. Bella's face went back to being pale and she nodded in relief. "But, I need some space. I'll just go sit somewhere by myself. Is that alright?"

Bella bit her lip but nodded again. She placed her hand on Rena's shoulder when she turned to leave. Rena raised an eyebrow in question. "Rena… if you need to talk to someone I'm here for you okay?"

Rena felt a stab in her heart. No, Bella wouldn't be someone she could talk to. No would really. Rena gently moved Bella's hand off her shoulder and walked away from her adoptive sister. Rena situated herself in the table nearest to where the Cullens sat. On the first day of school she noted that no one sat there since it was closer to the Cullens. That appeared a bit odd that they would do that. It was like the students were shunning the Cullens in a more discreet way, or maybe it was the other way around and the Cullens were avoiding everyone but their family.

Rena placed her backpack on the table and kept her gaze on the table. She could hear the gossiping students around the cafeteria. Some assuming the worst and most unbelievable. Rena sighed in frustration. This was high school, how could she expect anything else? She clutch her necklace in between her thumb and pointer finger, twisting it side to side. Rena glided through all conversations around the cafeteria. Almost all was cliché as who dumped who, party at someone's house, and as of now the newest topic—Rena herself. Rena paused her searching when she came across a peculiar conversation.

"Anything new?" The voice wasn't one she heard before. The person had a noticeable Texan accent, which befuddled Rena. She didn't know they had a Texan here at school. She reasoned it was because she never made it her mission to know all of the students at school. The voice was coming from beside her at the Cullens table, eight feet away from her. The Texan wasn't the peculiar thing; it was the tone of which he spoke, so quite—too quiet to be hear by a human. For some reason Rena kept her thought on trivial things but focused on the Cullens table.

"Nothing. She… must have not said anything," Edward said. His voice sounded… frustrated and puzzled at the same time.

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are." That was Emmett? Rena guessed so. He was chuckling while still being quiet about it. His shoulders weren't even shaking. "I bet I could have frightened her better than _that_."

"Wonder why… " Emmett said pondering.

"We've been over that. I don't _know_." Edward emphasized on the word _know_.

"She's coming in," said a bell-like voice. Rena predicted it being Alice's voice. It fitted her pixie-like face and stature. "Try to look human."

Rena tried not to snap her head to their table as the little pixie said that. "Human, you say?" Emmett said a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

She then heard something fly through the air—too fast to be seen she suspected and then she heard the object get flicked away from its previous pathway and smack into a wall across the room. Rena looked this time. Her head going in the direction of the audible clap. Rena could she a crack in the brick wall from the force of the object. Now that wasn't human at all. No human could throw as fast and far with _that_ much force. She swallowed her gasp in as everyone within the area near the wall turned to the ice slumped on the ground then looked around for the snowball-thrower.

"Very human, Emmett," said Rosalie, Rena guessed the voice to be hers as she was the only other girl at the table. She sound livid too. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

"It look more impressive if you did it, baby." Emmett said grinning at her.

Rena was looking at them now. It seemed safer to do so now that the Cullens attention was now on the couple. She breathed in the air and exhaled slower. She didn't know what to think about this new discovery. She felt a plethora of emotions running through her from surprised to confusion then there was wary and delight at knowing there were at least some beings not human. At least she wasn't alone now. Rena didn't pay attention to when Alice elbowed Edward and Emmett's detachedness about killing one human. She didn't notice when Alice hurled a handful of ice at Emmett or when he retaliated, not even when all the Cullens laughed. How they seemed like any other family at that time. No, Rena was unmoving, staring expressionlessly at them. Only one thought passing through her mind repeating over and over.

They're not human. They're not human. They're not human. They're not _human_.

Multiple things happened at once after her reiteration in her mind. Edward snapped his head towards her, his face slightly surprised; it was as if he was trying to keep his emotions from showing on his face. Alice seemed to go into some weird state and her eyes glazed over, staring straight ahead at nothing. Jasper's hand on her arm as Alice's eyes watered but no tears came. Rena's pendant rattled as it slapped against her chest and Jasper happened to glance her way for a second then flickered back to his girlfriend in concern. Rosalie saw Edward look at Rena and she narrowed her eyes at Rena. Emmett looked confused as to why his family was acting and kept looking from Edward to Rena then Alice. Jasper looked back to Rena and stared at her pendant in disbelief. His hand slipped off of Alice's arm, and Rena's eye furrowed at the thing on his arm. It was a cuff, but as uncommon as people wore them here, it wasn't what caught her attention; it was the crest on it. The very same crest on her necklace. Rena grabbed at her pendant and gripped it. Edward was staring at Alice with some weird emotion on his face.

Emmett looked to where Jasper was staring at Rena's pendant and his eyebrows raised. "Oh fuck… " He said lowly before his eyes met hers. Rosalie's eyes had softened at her now and Rena was lost as to why. She needed to get out of here, and fast.

Then the bell rang signaling that lunch has ended. Rena flung up and grabbed her backpack. She pushed through the crowd to leave the cafeteria. She didn't want to be in there any longer than she had to be. In her Trig class, Rena was scribbling down notes to keep her mind off of unwanted thoughts. Jessica was babbling to her again but Rena just nodded and gave the occasional 'uh huh' here and there. Rena even wrote more notes going into detail about the trig questions the teacher solved up on the board. She added other ways to solve the questions and tips. Rena doubted she needed the notes but it kept her engrossed in it. When Class ended Rena sighed.

Despite walking extra-fast to her Spanish class, Rena's heart raced in her chest. Normally it took lots and lots of running before her heart-rate sped up even a little. It thudded against her ribcage and obstructed her hearing. The anticipation of having to go in there and see one of the Cullens overwhelmed her.

Rena gripped her backpacks' straps being mindful to not rip them with her enormous strength. Rena tried to calm herself down. Maybe not thinking about it would help. She wasn't even sure why it was such a big deal, anyway. It was just a class with Emmett—the not-human guy whose family crest is on her pendant. Nothing wrong right? Maybe they were distant cousins?

Rena entered Mrs. Goff's class with her head down. She hurried to her seat in the back, giving a discreet glance to Emmett's desk. It was vacant in it corner of the room next to her. Damn it, why did she have to have Mrs. Goff arranged her to sit here? She took her seat and, even though she told herself not to do it, watched the door for the burly guy to come in. Student filed in. They talked to those around them and sat in their seat. Rena didn't want to be here. She didn't want to see Emmett's face as he stared at her like Jasper always would in Physics. Rena excused herself to go to the nurses stating she felt ill and Mrs. Goff permitted her to. Rena didn't go to the nurse though, she went to the farthest side of the seventh building where her class resides in and leaned against the wall on the other side of the corner.

Rena wished something to take her mind off that stupid family, or wait shouldn't she start saying _her_ family now? Were they her family? She did have—no _they_ have the same family crest as she did on her necklace. Knowing that there was a ninety-nine point nine percent chance they could be her family brought up many questions. Were they looking for her as she was gone? Did they miss her? Are they what she is? And the most terrible but needed to know question, did they even want her back now that they knew she was here?

Rena slumped to the ground not aware of the conversation close to her with a bloodthirsty Edward or Emmett unintentionally making it worse. She was too deep into her thoughts to notice Emmett leave or when Edward sat next to her. He had heard her slow beating heart and was unsurprised to see her there. He himself was going through some issues albeit both of their situations were different but important nonetheless.

"She sleeps serene and unconcerned,

After a lot of tough straining days,

She can finally find some rest,

A satisfaction grimace washes the stain away.

About twelve dead in the night,

She makes herself ready for the hunting,

Her eyes become sinister and bright,

Then she feels again that insatiable longing.

The bloodlust scorches inside her,

A diabolic instinct she can't deny,

In her head like a wonderful chorus,

She just knows that she must obey." Rena recited words she once read before. The author unknown to her though. The poem itself was as comparative it could be to her insatiable thirst.

"That was very dark."

The statement that came from her side made her tense. It was velvety and masculine, different from her soft mellow female voice. She hesitantly turned her head to see who it was and yet she knew who it was already, Edward. He sat next to her against the wall. One leg spread out, the other tucked into his elbow. He gave her a strained smile. His eyes dark as night itself. Rena didn't know what to say to that. He'd heard her recount a morbid poem to herself, what was she supposed to say?

"What are you doing here?" Rena demanded, finally setting on being angry. She came here to enjoy peace, the quiet.

"Same as you, I suppose." Edward replied, his eye mirthful now. It was strange, it was like he was seeing her differently now.

"If that was true then you wouldn't be trying to converse with me."

"You seemed troubled."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Aren't you?" A smirk graced his handsome face. It seemed her deflecting wasn't working well with him.

She sighed, leaning her head against the thankfully not wet wall. She had a feeling he would keep badgering her until she answered. She twirled one of her honey silk tresses with her fingers and looked away from him towards the empty track. None of them would probably ever use the track with this weather. Her mind wandered off again as she tried in vain to push her days worthy of bloodshed back. A frosty cold hand on her shoulder distracted her instead. She tensed not used to the cool touches temperature seeping through her shirt. Sure Rena's body was always ten degrees below average human temperature but his hand was chilly, but really comforting. "Rena?"

She blinked once and turned to Edwards's concerned face. Why was he acting like this all the sudden? "Um, yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem… out of it." For some reason, Rena believed he already knew the reason. It was something in his coal black eyes that reeked with knowing.

Rena slowly nodded. Her eyes dropped from his eyes down to his arm, still on her shoulder. There snug on his ice-like wrist was the same cuff she saw on Jasper. She subconsciously took out her pendant and compared the crests. They were exactly the same. She risked a glance at Edward and was surprised to see him looking at her pendant with sorrow. Rena pushed her sudden anxiousness and asked, "You know who I really am don't you?"

Edward's eyes cut into hers with such emotion she had to quash the need to recoil. The answer in his eyes practically gleamed her assumption right.


	4. Chapter 4

"In every conceivable manner, the family is the link to our past, bridge to our future."

-Alex Haley

The Bizarre Life of Rena

4 Twisted Connections

"Yes," Edward uttered so softly that it would pass unnoticed to a human, but Rena was no human. She heard him as clearly as if he spoke out loud. She swore her heart stopped beating of a fleeting second. She was definitely taken off guard by him. She thought he would at least deny it before admitting. He smiled then and in one fluid movement, he was off the ground. It was so graceful when he did it, she didn't even hear him. He held a hand out for her to take.

She ignored his hand and got up in a flash like him. Edward grinned. Rena's nose scrunched quite adorably as her mind raced for reasonable answers. Was he like her too?

"No, I'm a bit different then you but the same." Edward answered for her.

Rena's eyes narrowed. "How did you know I was going to say that?" She asked.

"I can read minds," He said in such a confidant and assured way with a crooked smile.

"You read minds… " She said slowly, dubiously. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"I assure you it was no fluke, Rena."

Okay, so it wasn't a coincidence. He can read minds. He was kind of like her but not and knew who she was. She tried not to think too much on the implications of his whole family being vampires. It seemed they could hold themselves off well around humans. They _have_ been here for some years. Rena shifted on her feet and grasped her wrist in her hand. She tried not to show how nerve wrecking she felt about all this. "You have… the same crest that I have on my pendant. Is there some relation between us, well, urm, the Cullens I mean?"

The bell rung cutting Edward off before he could even speak. Rena could already hear the students rushing out of their classes. Their feet slapping against the ground and sneakers skidding across the floor. She sighed in annoyance. Just leave it to the bell to cut in their conversation. Edward looked off in the distance as if he was listening attentively to something else. His eyes, now back to a startling but unique golden hue—kind of like her seemingly glowing emerald orbs, meet hers after a few seconds. He smiled. "You should come over to our house, meet the family."

"Family," Rena said, not knowing what to think about all of this. All Rena had was her sister, Charlie, and Renee. Never in her life did she think this could happen. He just insinuated that they were family.

"Yes," Edward affirmed as figured something out it seemed. "Does Thursday at my house sound good to you?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Rena fidgeted on the spot. She would need a ride though.

"I'll take you after school, if that's alright?"

With Rena firm nod, Edward wished her goodbye and Rena made her way to her sisters truck. Her mind confused and anxious. She was slightly annoyed that Edward could read minds. This would make it unfortunate for her. If he found out about her weekly hunting escapades, he would surly have something to say about it. How did she know this? She had no clue and she couldn't lose hunting no matter how much guilt she felt later on because _gods_ she loved it. Rena's mouth filled with a mixture of venom and saliva. She shook her head. Nope, she was not even going to go there right now. Without prior notice, Rena realized that she felt no guilt now. That could be a good thing or bad. Good being because now she could hunt all she liked without feeling—

_No_, Rena, _no_. Stop thinking about that.

Rena inclined herself against Bella's horrid truck, one arm fiddling with a button on her coat and the other splayed across the trucks side. It was raining as usual but this time Rena didn't mind at all. She breathed in deeply before exhaling. Her mind was calmer now with no disturbances. The misty rain felt nice against her skin and she almost felt like spinning around in it but decided against looking like a fool. Without even looking up, Rena knew her sister was heading her way just based on her heartbeat. She never failed to recognize her sisters' distinct heartbeat and scent. Being close to Bella never made her want to take a bite out of her; being with her all those years helped. It went the same for Charlie, Renee, and Phil.

Bella was gripping one of her backpacks straps tightly as she came nearer. Rena gave a short laugh when Bella kept glancing up at the grey mass of clouds with a frown like they committed a horrendous crime. That was just how Bella was. When Bella made it to the truck, she sort of froze when she saw Rena. She looked to the ground and bit her lip, a clear sign of her indecision and unease. They both were silent as the students around them got in their cars and some loitering around with friends. Rena glanced around them, trying to find a way out of this thick overwhelming tension and found Edwards gaze, three cars down from them. He raised one perfectly immaculate eyebrow at her leaning against the silver Volvo. Rena pursed her lips together and looked back to her hesitant and obviously hurt sister.

"What did the clouds do now?" Rena asked amusedly, trying to break the ice between them.

"Are you fine now?" Bella murmured, finally looking up at her.

"No, I—" Rena sighed, running a hand through her locks. "I probably won't ever be, but let's not worry about me right now. Now, you," she pointed to Bella smiling with fake cheer. "How was the rest of your day?"

Bella blushed then and turned away to unlocked the truck and reached over to unlock the passengers' side. Rena shimmied out of her coat and seated herself as Bella turned on the heater. Rena flinched as the trucks engine gave an ear-blowing rumble. Maybe she could find a way to shut that up later on. As Bella loosened her jacket unzipping it and pulling the hood down, Rena looked on at her still waiting for her to answer. But Bella was too preoccupied with looking at… Edward? Rena hummed in suspicion. Edward was certainly staring back at Bella.

"Bella?"

Bella jumped and looked away from Edward, backing out of the parking space and braked as a rusty Toyota Corolla got in their way. Rena held onto the dashboard as the truck lurched forward and back at Bella's braking. She could hear Edwards laughing with her sensitive hearing and scowled at his way. Rena huffed. "Well, Bella, are you trying to crash your truck already?"

"I'm, sorry." Bella sputtered blushing harder. Rena snickered at her and dodged Bella's hand coming her way as retaliation.

As Bella drove onto the highway leading back to their house, Rena kept her eyes on Bella the whole time. Something happened between Edward and her and Rena wanted to know what because the as she heard from around school is that the Cullens don't pay mind to others but their own family. Thinking back on the first day of school, she specifically remembered Bella trying hard to not cry all the way back home. Was Edward the reason why? Rena could see the tightness around Bella's mouth, the half-suppressed unease in her eyes. Rena had spent twelve years growing up with Bella to know her better than anyone and herself. Yet there was something else more than unease. Rena could sense something else from the clumsy teenager parking in their houses driveway.

"So… " Rena said, stopping Bella's hand from reaching the door. Bella, knowing her sister wanted to talk, leaned back into her seat and jammed the keys to her truck into her coat.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you and Edward? Are you guys, like, uh, friends or something?" Rena clenched her hands suddenly and leaned closer to Bella with something flashing in her eyes. "Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you? Is that why you were almost crying on the first day at school? Did he _hurt_ you Bells?" Whatever Edward was to Rena, family or not, she would pound him to the ground if she tried anything on her sister. Just thinking about Edward alone with Bella somewhere dark with no one around made Rena's heart lurch to her throat. Not a god damn thing would stop Rena from killing Edward if he laid on finger on Bella. Given what Edward was, she wouldn't expect anything else but him trying to bait Bella away from viewers to have a taste of Bella. Rena wasn't stupid, by no means was she even oblivious to Bella extremely sweet scent.

"What?" Bella asked eyes slightly widened at Rena's nonstop questions.

Rena swallowed thinking back, she really wasn't there for Bella. She was unstable and didn't want to try her luck around Charlie or Bella. Rena shuddered at the thought of her hurt or killing them. She couldn't even imagine a life without her sister there with her. And Charlie, he was as much of a father to her too. That made her think back to Edward, did he know her parents? Rena exhaled.

_One thing at a time, Rena… _

Bella shook her head, clearly flustered. "Why would Edward hurt me?"

"Fine your… right," Rena admitted. Edward didn't seem like the type of guy to do that. He was too gentlemanly. "Alright, then what about the first day of school? What happened?"

"Um, It was Edward… he was strange." Bella's face suffused red. "He was so angry. It was like he hated me, and then he disappears for days and today he was just… nice but very cryptic and he… I don't understand him."

"I'm sorry, Bells."

"What? What for?"

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"No, it's okay, Ren. You were helping her friend and she needed you more than anything to help her. I'm glad you were there for her." Bella said reassuring her but it went to waste on Rena. Her face of the exactitude of shame and guilt. Here she sister was, too magnanimous for resentment or hatred, and Rena deserved none of her sisters' palpable love.

That night, Rena laid in her bed staring up at the wall after her shower. Rena never really needed to shower. She never sweated or needed to shave—one of the only perks of being whatever weird anomaly of a vampire she was. She used the restroom when she needed to after eating human kibble but that was it. She didn't sleep as much, only four hours a night was al she needed.

Rena thought back to her short conversation with Edward. She wasn't too surprised when he told her about his mind reading ability. She put it down to having to deal with her own powers. It made sense why she didn't make too much out of a deal about it. She was concern that she would trust him so easily to agree to meet and talk with a family of vampires. What if he was just lying? Rena sighed and turned on her side, facing the door. Why would he lie to her anyways?

What good would come out of lying to her?

Rena rubbed her face in worry. Would she fight her way out of it if they tried something? She doubt she could take on a whole family of vampires. They knew more than her. They lived for many years and Rena didn't even know her what her birthday was. All Rena had was years of experience in kickboxing and gymnastics. They must've known lots of fighting techniques.

Rena reached for her sketchbook on the other side of her on the bed. She propped herself on one elbow with her hand holding her head up on her cheek. She smoothed her right hand against the worn leathery skin for a few seconds. The thick sketch book had hundreds on sketches; some hers and others from someone else who drew in it. Some of the sketches would have their signature on it but it was too curvy and illegible to understand. She flipped the cover open and turned the pages to reach one sketch in particular she liked. It was her, as a child at the age of five, the age she was when the accident happened. It was ironic that one car could make her lose all her memories. It wasn't really a car though. It was a Peterbilt truck, large and moving too fast then it should have. A reckless drunk driver made her old life nonexistent.

The penciled sketch was perfect, drawn by a skillful hand. The strokes of Rena's long hair before was carefully drawn and at precision. She was facing sideways, her round uplifted cheek puffed in a way that made her think she was smiling at something Rena couldn't see. Her hands reaching up to the unseen object or thing, wide and enthusiastically. She wore a little dress that looked like it belonged to some wealthy child from the forties or sixties… fifties? She was bare-footed, one leg lifted as if she was twirling. It made sense though. Her hair was twisting like when someone moved so fast their hair whipped behind them. The background was what intrigued her. It was snowy, mountains behind her, far away but noticeable.

Rena squeezed her eyes shut. Why was she even doing this? Before, she was happy not knowing, but now this strange family makes her feel this way. She started to see connections, like how they seemed so familiar, how she felt safe around Edward, Why she wants to trust them. Hell, she already trusted them and she hadn't even talked to the others.

Rena shut the book exasperated. She sat up on her bed and slid her bare feet to the floor, standing up. She grabbed the sketch book and placed it on the top of the computer desk near the door. She walked over to the bay window—the only window in her room—and seated herself in the window seat customized to fit there. The soft cushion made it more comfortable for her rest on. She crossed her legs and hugged them to her chest, laying her head on her knees. Rena thought back to the day she went about trying to find out what she was. She was still living in Arizona at that time, and had been venturing around the city looking for places that might've the answers to her questions. She walked through the door to a book store that had looked like it had seen better days. It was dimly lit and smelled of spices. The walls were painted brown, a very ugly color that made her want to walk right back out. There were old antiques and vintage books lined up on the walls and all around the shelves. The place was so crowded with a galore of books that Rena thought she died and went to some beautiful heaven made just for her. She could hear a jazzy old timer song from roaring twenties playing on a record player.

Without a doubt it became her favorite bookstore since then on. It felt like a place she could just wander for years and still have not finished reading all of the books. There was so much wisdom… so much knowledge pushed into one tiny bookstore. Thousands of works of thousands of people's life's exertion put into their books. Rena often dreamed she would find the answers to who her family were there but that was impossible.

She immediately went to a shelf containing mythology and supernatural volumes and picked out the oldest books there and sat on the ground reading. She honestly read too much and still did, but lately she hadn't picked up a single book. Reading was one of her many passions in her odd life.

Next, she went to the science fiction books just around the corner shelf. If she was going to find anything about her powers, it would've been there. The following weeks she had been a regular reader there, going through all the books she could find. She skimmed all books for more knowledge. She had book after book, skimming through their pages to get all she could out of them.

She went into denial the first week of her findings, and grew frustrated with herself. She questioned why she was such an anomaly. Why she was like this but who could answer that? She'd certainly would've been shipped straight to the loony bin and she'd rather not end up in a straitjacket. Life continued on and Rena reluctantly grew to accept it was what she was.

Rena shifted in the seat and laid down on her side, curled up. The clouds sat low in the night sky as it started to sprinkle for fourth time today. Resting near the lower braches of the towering evergreen trees was an owl. Rena bit her lip in uncertainty.

Should she go for a late night run?

Rena slowly opened the front window, and sat on the ledge. Last time she checked it was around twelve pm. Bella or Charlie wouldn't come to room at this time would they? Rena shook her head already know what her answer was. She pulled one leg out first and the other on the small ledge then slowly closed the window, leaving it slightly open. She dropped down from the window and land in the cool wet grass on her feet. Her sleep wear that consisted of purple shorts and black tank top was not fit to trek around the forest in but she was already out here.

"Oh well, too late for that," she muttered to herself.

Rena ran through the black forest and wondered what she must've looked like to others. Maybe a blur of purple and black? She smiled as she ran at bullet speed, maybe even faster. The forest was twice as beautiful at night. She never got to see that as last time she was ravenous and in no state of thinking of anything else but blood. Thinking on that now, Rena burned in shame. She would always feel miserable at killing. Sometimes the hunger took over and she would rip the body part off in her haste for more.

Rena washed all thoughts of the recent hunting event away and settled on watching everything around her. Forks, no matter how much rain, would always be her favorite town. It was so small which meant better luck at keeping herself in check. She wouldn't have to worry about bleeding situations so much. She loved the snow and cold. She loved the animals. Wolves, in particular were her favorite but she never really observed to see if there were any here. It was just something about the way they communicated and worked together as a pack that ensnared her. She even has a small stuffed wolf she keeps on her bed with her.

Rena stopped at the edge of the forest. The once melted snow had refrozen; a thin sheet of white covered the clearing and forest. It had started to snow during lunch at school then rained and rained. Now the freezing temperature frozen everything again. It didn't bother her—the snow. The cold welcomed her, bringing its iciness like a reliever to her thoughts. The ice and snow helped her focus on its feeling rather than her memories—memories she didn't want to relive. She never got sick so that was a plus.

As Rena sauntered barefooted to the center of the dead field, she bent down towards the ground and trailed her fingers along the frosty vegetation around her. She watched in fascination as the ice collected around her palms and fingers. It didn't melt until a couple of seconds later.

She went rigid when she heard a twig snap. Her breath caught in her throat and she swore her heart stopped. It was always a twig snapping that ends up with the person dead or running. Should she run or stay? It's probably just a deer. Her shoulders sagged when she grasped at how stupid she was being. She was a vampire. An animal couldn't hurt her much less a human who decided to take a walk in the woods at night. Which they shouldn't have been doing in the first place. Well, unless they were a cracked up murder.

_Remind you of someone, Rena?_

Rena scowled at herself. Leave it to her own subconscious to say that… think that? Whichever way, it still meant the same meaning. She scanned the field around her nervously.

_Still… a murders a murder and I'd rather not deal with one._

Rena flicked her eyes back to the front and jumped when she saw someone in front of her. A hand flew to her heart. It was beating faster. Rena exhaled when she saw it was only one of the Cullens—one of the girls. What was her name? Alicia, no…

"Alice?"

"Hi," she smiled friendly. So it was Alice Cullen and she was standing only two feet away from Rena.

"Uh… hi…"

"I was waiting for you to show up," Alice said cryptically. She pulled her without any warning into a fierce hug. It would've most certainly crushed a human with that much strength. Rena wasn't sure but she thought she heard Alice sniffle, as if she was crying or something, but she shrugged it off.

"Oh, okay, sure, just hug me then," Rena mumbled in surprised.

Alice pulled back and left her hands on Rena's shoulders. She was scrutinizing her from head to toe. Her golden orbs flicking this way and there. Her smile emitted pure bliss. "You're so gorgeous!"

"Um, thanks?" Rena said but it came out more of a question. She suddenly recalled what Alice said earlier. "You said you were waiting for me?"

"Yes."

"But… how? I mean did you see me before, like, leave?"

Alice shook her head. "No, No, I saw a vision of you leaving your room and stopping here. You took quite a while to decide."

"Vision?" Did she mean like Edward, how he can read minds. "Are you like Edward?"

"No, not like him. I see visions."

"What like the future? Like a seer?"

"Yes, I can see into the future. I see by focusing on object or a person. Things that are going to happen, or is to come. It's subjective though based on what a person decides at the time. It can always change. People decided something else and their future changes with it."

Rena blinked once then twice. Her mind was spinning. That is a very extraordinary power to have and she almost couldn't believe such a petite girl as Alice to have. It most certainly is very helpful too. Rena could only just imagine the money she could make in the stock market. She laughed then when she thought of something else. "You must always when a lottery tickets, huh?"

Alice giggled, all silver-belled. "Yes, all the time. I just have to wait for the right one."

"That's fortunate," Rena said. She paused then and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why did you come here anyways? Did you need me for something?"

"Why are you barefooted?" Alice asked aghast. She deflected my question with another question…

Rena looked down to her own feet. Her toe nails were painted a calm light baby blue that stood out against the bright white sleet. She wiggled her toes against the ground, and shrugged. "Late night run. I, um, it was an erratic idea and at the time I was only in my sleepwear." Rena smiled.

Alice's face smoothed out but gave Rena's feet a doubtful glance. "I can't wait for you to come over on Thursday."

Rena looked at Alice in shock, but then remembered she can see the future so of course she would know. Rena hugged herself and stared up at the moon. It was so magnificent, such a silvery liquid color and its craters adding character to it. She was nervous about going to the Cullens house. She didn't want to say or do something wrong and have them kick her out already. Alice tilted her head at Rena in question. Rena sighed. "Do… do you think they'll like me?"

Alice frowned and Rena thought it looked so out of place on Alice's face like she was never meant to frown. She smiled at Rena and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They've always loved you."

"I'm a bit different now…I've grown and… I don't remember."

"What do mean?"

"I lost my memories to a fatal hit-and-run by a truck. The driver was drunk, found a mile away crashed into a tree." Rena explained. "I lost all memories from my past life, family, friends, my own name, everything but my necklace, the backpack on my back and what was inside it." She smiled bitterly. "I found my name in the sketch book, or well I think it was mine."

"Rena… " Alice said softly. Her eyes empathetic.

"Yeah, it said—"

"—Rena, I hope you come to love this as much as I have and complete it. Happy birthday and know that I'll always love you. Forever, Mommy." She cut Rena off. Rena breathed in quickly as she heard her recount it so memorized.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

Alice quietened. She had this peculiar look on her face. Her eyes were glazed over again like last time at lunch. Was that a bad thing? Hopefully she was okay and Rena didn't need to slap her or take extreme measures to snap her out of it. Rena gently shook her when it several seconds passed without her even blinking. "Alice?"

Alice blinked then smiled at Rena blindingly. "Sorry, that happens when I get a vision or look into the future."

"What was it?"

"Nothing, just… taking precautions."

"Okay," Rena said slowly. "Well, um, how did you know about the sketch book?"

Alice grinned. "I gave it to you." She giggled at Rena's surprised face. She bounced on the spot looking to the right over her shoulder. "Oh, look daddy's coming."

Rena stood still as a rock. Her face was probably blank. Her confusion turned into being astonished. Her mother? Like real, give birth mother? Biological? A vampire giving birth to a baby? Was that possible? Did she say just say daddy? She didn't understand this. Does that mean Edward is her Uncle? She could see someone else coming up from the corner of her eyes but couldn't rip her eyes away from Alice… no wait her mother… mom… mommy? She start calling her mom now? Would that be weird? Definitely. Rena didn't understand that her breathing had quickened until she felt a soothing sensation run over her, calming her down.

"Rena are you okay now?"

"What?" she uttered distracted by the man standing next to Alice. He had his arm wrapped around her small waist. She moved her eyes up from his arm to his shoulder, neck, and then face. There were crescent shaped scars scattered against his arms and neck and she assumed some were also in the places covered. She took a step back. That was a lot of scars. How come she hadn't seen those before? She probably was too busy to notice those very prominent marks on his skin. It made him seem more menacing, but the small smile on his lips said otherwise.

"Oh, hello?" Rena said cutely and a little hesitant.

Alice tugged on his hand and pulled him over to her. "Jazz, look at her. Isn't she so beautiful?"

Rena blushed when he stared at her intently. Gods, if this happens every time. Rena looked back at him though, taking in his features. Then this was her father. No wonder he was staring at her so much during physics class. If I was his child of course he would know something was familiar about me and try to figure it out. Jasper quietly pulled her into a hug, unlike Alice's hug, his wasn't squeezing the life out of her and was calming. "Oh, okay, another hug? That's, urm, nice."

He chuckled and Rena could feel it vibrating against her shorter body. He pulled away to put on arm back around Alice. His face was more open now and alight with happiness. "She still face you delicate features."

"She still has your soft honey blonde hair."

"Your nose."

"She always had your determination."

"She always was a jumpy little thang."

They went back and forth picking out what was still the same about her and the features she had of them. They faces seemed more at ease now. She really didn't know how to describe it. It was like they found what they were… looking for and complete.

_Oh, wow, Rena, your head is really empty if you forgot about them losing you as a child already._

Even Rena felt on calmer now that they were there. She should feel a little weird about them being close to her age but it just sort of didn't. It was strange to see them though. All this time she was had Charlie and Renee, but now they didn't seem like her parents anymore. Rena felt guilty at that. They were her adoptive parents and treated her like their own and here she was with her real parents. She felt like she was… _cheating_ on them or something. Was that possible?

"Rena?" Alice said making Rena's unfocused eyes to swivel to hers.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I said if you were okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely… " She stopped when she saw the look on Jaspers face. He clearly didn't believe her. "I mean… no." She said yawning.

Alice's face dropped. "Oh, you're sleepy?"

"Nooo…" she said and cursed in her head when she a traitorous yawn escaped her mouth for the second time. Now that she mentioned it, Rena was sleepy. She was dog-tired sleepy.

Alice sighed sadly. "You should probably go to sleep then."

"Mmhm…"

Alice brightened after a second. "Oh, well you can sit with us tomorrow then—at lunch and we could hang out.'

"Yeah, I could do that."

"No, you will do that." Alice amended sternly. Her smile not making it seem all that firmly.

"Kay then."

Alice smiled softly and pulled her into another hug and sighed. She dropped a kiss on her forehead and let go. Rena was too drowsy to think about what Alice kissing her forehead and just let it go. Jasper came then, trading spots with Alice and kissed her on top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, lil' darlin'." And just like that Rena and Alice and Jasper went their separate ways. It wasn't until later when Rena was in bed that she looked at the ceiling in bewilderment.

"My gods, I can't believe I just met my parents."


	5. Chapter 5

The Bizarre Life of Rena

5 The test of Strength

The first thing Rena noticed as she began the process of waking up was the icy temperature emitting from her right. A cold draft of biting cold rose her. She groaned to herself at the prospect of having to go to school. She got away with answering questions from students yesterday, but she had the feeling that today was going to be different; an uncongenial feeling of doom. Rena held herself up by her elbows, trying to find where the uninvited current was coming from. When her eyes found the answer to where it came from, she cursed under her breath.

Last night, dealing with the sudden admission as to who her parents were and finding her family, she had come home after very drained and forgot to close the bay window. It was left wide open all night and the result of that was her room being subjected to the harsh cold wind. The window seat was mostly covered with snow and her pillows too. She sighed, getting up to clean the frosty snow off the window seats cushion. She had to smack it against the window outside to get almost all of the snow out. The pillows were easier to clean and she left everything on the floor of her room to dry. She immediately closed the window after that. There was no need to keep open any longer than she did.

The sky was brighter with the almost white thick clouds ready to spurt more snow out. She was most definitely looking forward to the snow. Just the idea of it being there on the ground waiting for her made her want to run outside right this second and make a snowman. She'd always wanted to make a snow and after so long she could certainly do so now. After years of not being in Forks and around snow, Rena longed for it. The feeling of its downy texture against her hands was paradise. The coldness in which it brought was sheer liberation. Bella never liked it. It was comical to how much she hated it. When they were younger and came her for Christmas due to Rena's wish, Bella was trying to dodge every flurry coming her way. She would slip and glare daggers at Rena when she laughed. The snowball fights were the best though. Bella's bad hand-to-eye coordination made everything so much easier and funnier for Rena. To her dismay, they never came back for another Christmas again, but she always cherished her one Christmas with Bella.

Rena stretched lazily before quickly fixing the covers and positioning her pillows back to their correct spots. She made her way to the bathroom placing her picked out clothes on the toilet seat and turned the shower on. Thank goodness, she didn't have to share one with Charlie and instead it was connected to her sisters' room. It was better that way. Surely Charlie wouldn't want to share a bathroom with a teenaged girl who took forever in the bathroom to primp herself. As it was, Bella was already used to her ways of getting ready in the morning.

When she got out, she put on a grey spaghetti shirt and over that, a loose cream open-knit cotton sweater. She tugged on her dark brown calf-length boots over her blue skinny jeans. Having no need to put on makeup because of her already enhanced thick long lashed and perfect skin, she settled on drying her hair then curling it. She decided on doing loose curls and it was relatively easy to do so with her hair that just barley touching her shoulders. She swept her bangs to her right and she was done. The only reason she took long in the bathroom was because of showing for too long and staring at her eyes.

It was unsettling—her eyes. It had only been days after feeding and they were bright emerald green. They fluctuated with her feeding of course. When she had went to long without feeding they changed to a deep forest green, and when she fed recently they glowed slightly. Not too noticeable but when someone looked very hard, they would see it. She always liked her eyes. They were her best feature, or she'd liked to think so.

Rena readied herself mentally before going back to her room and grabbing her coat and backpack. She closed the door to her room and went downstairs to the kitchen. She could hear Bella getting ready in her room and decided to make eggs and weenies for her. It was by far the best breakfast food Bella favored and Rena too liked it. When she finished she set both plates with eggs and weenies down on the table with two glasses of orange juice. By the time she completed washing the pan and the wooden spoon used for cooking, Bella had come down.

"Moring," Bella said.

"Good morning, Bella." Rena smiled at her and nodded to the food on the table. "Made breakfast for us."

"Oh gosh, thanks," Bella said gratefully. She sat down and instantly went to scarfing down the food.

Rena sat down and ate her food more leisurely. Human food had never disgusted her so much, but she never particularly liked it. Certain foods yes, but she mostly ate for cravings. Some foods she loved, like chocolate or any kind of sugary delights or meat. It was the school food she disliked the most.

"Well you're certainly in a hurry this morning."

Bella stopped eating, her spoon just inches from her mouth. She blush and ate slower. "Um, I'm not."

"Oh? And it isn't due to a certain bronzed hair boy?"

"What? No… I—"

"Relax, Bella." Rena laughed. "I'm just messing with you."

"Oh," Bella said, putting her spoon down on her plate. She bit her lip and played with her food. "Do you have any classes with… Edward?"

"Yes, I have two, Gym and Spanish class."

"Does he seem strange to you?"

"What?"

Bella looked uncomfortable then. She kept biting at her thumbnail. Rena was struck at how fidgety her sister was acting. It wasn't like her to act this way. But Rena could see this sudden curiosity about Edward that Bella had. In all cases, the Cullens attracted a lot of eyes to them. It was the same with Rena. People would come up to her and want to be her friend, or for the males—more than friends. All these years of eyes following her and Rena still could never get used to it. Rena remembered how smitten adults got when Rena was a mere child. With just looks and Rena's adorable personality, she was always in the spotlight. Rena never liked it but she got away with all her hunting sprees like that. She would charm humans in and feed. It was simple steps; lure, feed, control. Lure was easy as much as feeding was, but control—that was the hardest. She dealt with having the drive to stop feeding and then injecting the memory loss.

"Never mind," Bella said shaking her head. Rena jerked an inch, shaken from her reverie. Bella got to throw her plate in the sink and drank the rest of her orange juice before disposing of her glass cup. She got her backpack with her coat already on and took her keys off of the table. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The drive to school was filled with silence. The kind of silence where no words are needed to keep things from being awkward. It was wonderful. Rena never felt more relaxed when she was near Bella. It might've been because Bella's scent wasn't appealing as others or because she knew Bella more than anyone else. It always amazed her at her complete at ease she was around Bella. She desensitized from Bella. That seemed like a better way to explain. It was hard the first couple of months after being adopted by the Swans. It was horrible, like hell but she managed… barely.

"Bella are you going to drive like an old lady because I swear to you—we would most definitely not make it to school with the speed you're going at."

"Hey, I'm trying to make sure we don't crash and die," Bella retorted. She kept her eyes on the road, not once glancing in Rena's direction as she talked. Most likely Bella thought if she took her eyes off the road that they would crash almost instantly.

"Fine, fine."

When they made it to school, Rena was out as soon as the truck stopped. She gripped her backpack in her hands and tugged her coats lapels down. She found Bella staring at her trucks tires with a warm look. She was griping onto the truck, keeping herself steady. Rena walked over to Bella's side, the ice not swaying her at all. Rena's boots plus her natural stability and balance helped. "Bella?" Rena said amused. "Why are you staring at the trucks tires as if you're in love?"

Rena couldn't help but say, "Do you want me to give you two a little alone time?"

Bella looked up and glared playfully at her. It was something no one else but Rena got to see. Bella was quiet around other people, she likes solitude more than company but with Rena, Bella was completely comfortable with herself—different. "Oh, shut it."

Rena raised her hands up in surrender, her eyebrows lifted. "Oo, kitty Bella's coming out to play."

Bella grumbled and reached her hands out to her sister. Rena already knowing what the silent question meant, grabbed her hands in hers and helped her to the hood of the Chevy. They had about ten minutes until school started so Bella went to reading a book, leaning against the Chevy. Rena slumped next to her and scanned the school parking lot. Some students were hanging around huddled in groups near their cars with friends talking. The more idiotic students were trying to walk around trying to not slip on the ice like it was some game. One of the students decided to slide precariously on the ice where it sloped down. Rena snorted in disbelief. She wasn't sure if she'd laugh when they cracked their head open or not. It would be hilarious yes, but she doubted the others would see it that way. It wasn't that she enjoyed seeing them in pain or anything; it was just that humans are so fragile.

_Some more than others…_

Rena glanced at Bella as she thought that. It was true. Bella was a magnet for trouble. There were so many situations where Bella had almost hurt herself badly but Rena had been there to save her. Still, Bella would trip on air sometimes or stub her toe when nothing was in her way. Rena smiled affectionately at that. Bella sure was something else.

"Rena."

Rena snapped her to where she heard her name come from out on impulse. It was an immediate reaction to someone calling her name. She would get looks sometimes when she did it and no one near her called her name but instead had been from someone far away from human hearing. This was no exception. Someone had called her name from left. Her bright emerald orbs met golden liquid orbs of Jaspers. Her…father.

Rena stilled hadn't processed the whole ordeal with the Cullens. It was so confusing and gave more questions than answers. She never gave herself the chance to digest everything. When Jasper saw her attention was solely on him, he gave the faintest of nod with his head. His gesture was easy to decipher but not as simple as Alice's come-hither with her hand. Rena smiled shyly and nodded.

"Hey, Bella?" Rena said.

"Yeah, Ren?"

"I'm going to go meet up with some… friends." Rena said hesitating on the word friends. She guessed in a way that would be the only explanation she could say instead of saying family. She didn't really know when she was going to tell Bella about that. She didn't know if she was going to. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure, um, go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Rena asked worriedly. "Because I can stay if not."

"No, no, go ahead." She repeated, shaking her head and smiling. "I'm fine, honestly."

Rena gave her sister a skeptical glance before nodding and saying goodbye. The Cullens were park on the other side of the small parking lot on the far left. Bella had park parallel where the ice was at the most. As she passed an old faded green colored truck, she slipped her backpack on one shoulder. She hadn't slipped not once as she walked over to Edwards Volvo. Edward was leaning against the side of his car while Alice and Jasper were standing in between the Volvo and the red convertible BMW. Rosalie was behind them holding up a black umbrella like Jasper was to keep the weak drizzle from them. She couldn't see Emmett anywhere so he must have went somewhere else. That seemed weird to her since she always saw him and Rosalie together. When Rena reached them she grinned, completely at peace with them.

"You called?" Rena said, but Alice once again hugged her. Her smaller stature meant nothing when it came to her strength. She wondered if she would have to get used to surprises when it came to Alice. She seemed to be the more do-what-she-wants type.

"Oh," Alice said as she pulled back and check out Rena's attire. Alice nodded in appreciation. "I approve. Those boots are nice, they go well with your skin color."

Rena raised an eyebrow in incredulity. "Is there such a thing as that?"

Alice stopped smiling then and said in complete seriousness, "Yes."

Jasper chuckled. "Hello, darlin"

Rena's brows crinkled together at the endearment from Jasper. It sounded familiar to her. A faint picture came across Rena's mind but it was gone as fast as it came. She blinked, not really understanding what that was. Maybe it was a trick of the mind? No, that wasn't possible. A memory perhaps?

"That's possible." Edward said softly from where he was. Rena looked toward him with confusion.

_What? A memory? Why would I start getting one now?_

"Being around us will trigger more memories, even words your subconscious is familiar with. It happens to most amnesiac people." Edward explained.

"You're getting memories?" Jasper inquired. An hopeful gleam in his eyes at the prospect.

Rena shrugged. "I would assume. It was quick though—too fast for me to distinguish."

"Still that's good. It means you'll get them back." Rosalie piped in. She smiled kindly at Rena. "Hello, Rena. It's nice to finally talk to you. It seems everyone else got to."

Rena laughed. "Except Emmett." She wasn't yet used to the compassionate looks she got from all the Cullens. It was overwhelming. They all knew her but she didn't know them. It was strange, definitely strange.

Rena stiffened. She didn't get it but she felt something peculiar. A weird sense that something bad was going to happen. It was the same feeling she had since this morning. Edward was staring at Rena with confusion. He probably had read her mind. Before he or she could say anything Alice gasped loud enough for them to hear, "No!"

Rena didn't understand what she meant at first. What did she mean no? Edward's face was a mask of horror. The Rena heard it. A honk then the loud screeching of tires sliding against the pavement. The sound was awful and made Rena shiver. She almost didn't want to turn around and see what was about to happen. When she did, she wished she hadn't. Everything happened within a span of seconds.

Everything became clear in that absolute moment. She was aware of every sound and everything around her. She felt everything then, the fear, the sadness, the anger, and the agony at what she saw. It was a boy's, whose name she hadn't remembered, van spinning out of control… and heading straight for Bella. His hands were frenziedly jerking the wheel of his van. Trying desperately to move the van from its heading point. His face the portrait of fear. Rena couldn't breathe as her eyes locked on her sisters for what could be the last time. With pained denial, Rena knew what this meant. Her sister, her loving sister Bella, who always went out of her way to take care of Rena and joke with, was going to die and she couldn't handle that. Bella was fresh air to Rena, she helped Rena in more way than she knew. Bella was her best friend and she was going to lose her. The van was going to collide with Bella's truck and smash her in between. She sought her sister eyes out and pleaded, pleaded for her to _do_ something. When she saw that Bella was too stunned—too immobilized to move, Rena went to run at Bella but Jasper wrapped his cold firm arms around her waist and jolted her and stopped her. He was using his full strength to keep her from running to her sister.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Rena mumbled, not believing what was happening. She tried frantically to wrench herself away from him. All he did was turn her from the view and hold her against him. He held her head with his hand and one arm around her as she started to breathe rapidly.

Rena gasped for air she couldn't get as she heard the van draw nearer to Bella's position. She was terrified beyond belief. Jasper was whispering to her, trying to calm her down but Rena would have none of it.

In an everlasting period between the life and death of her sister, Rena thought about Bella's face. Her chocolate brown eyes widening in shock, the classical deer caught in the headlights look. Her face frozen in distress. She thought of her life with Bella. Bella who stood by Rena's side and never gave up on her when she went through her moods of depression. When they were nine and Bella made them friendship bracelets that she wore still to this very day.

She waited as she heard the unmistakable shatter of collision. The van struck against the truck, the metallic sound deafening. She heard a thump and a sound of metal bending. Then there was silence. A lengthy beat, void of any sound, as Rena hesitantly turn her head around when Jasper let go of her head keeping his other arm on her waist.

Something inside her winced, begged for Bella to be okay.

Screaming began very quickly after that. There were yells and calls for help. Rena shoved against Jasper and stepped away. She was running then, she never did something so reckless like this in her life. She moved so fast that everything was a mass of blurs around her. No human could have saw Rena move as fast as she did. She faintly heard her name being called from the Cullens but she paid them no mind as she made it to Bella's side. She saw Edward jumping over Bella's hood and away from them. She muttered a low thank-you to Edward as he most certainly heard her from his distance.

"Bella?" She said worriedly as she put her hands on Bella's cheeks, tilting her this way and that for any damage. Bella didn't say nothing as she stared with considerable dubitation at her sister.

As Rena helped her up from the ground scattered with shattered crystal, she fully understood _her_ mistake. She shouldn't have done it—she ran full speed all the way over here. While the other humans couldn't see her doing so, Bella _knew_ where Rena was previously. But Rena didn't consider her actions. She just couldn't wait in devastation to see if Bella was alive. She had to see _now_ and now Bella would question. It was a part of her personality to be curious.

"How'd, you—Rena?" Bella stuttered, her eyes fliting from the ground to the van then to where Edward had left. Rena cursed internally.

_Dammit! She _saw_ Edward too?_

When the adults arrived at the crash, and the authorities were called in, and the whaling of sirens came from the distance, Rena was thinking of ways to lie. She couldn't think of anything, not with the crisis happening around her. Bella was already starting her questions but Rena had waved them off and babbled about if she was okay, what hurt, did anything hurt to her. She hurdled question in deflection until the paramedics arrived. Rena could smell blood coming from inside the van. It was the boys' blood, who probably hot himself on the wheel from the crash. Rena breathed in and out. Her eyes focused on anything but Tyler who popped his head out from the passenger's window, repetitively apologizing to them—which she ignored knowing if she looked at him she would kill him for almost killing her sister. It was tempting as it was already.

Torment—that's what she was feeling now. Her hunger forgotten as she laid her eyes on Bella. A gnawing discomfort tugged at her insides making her clutch her stomach.

How the hell was she going to get out of this now?


End file.
